Baffle box-type comforters, in which baffles are positioned at selected spots within channel portions of the comforter to prevent movement of fill within the channels, are generally known. However, in a true baffle box comforter, the baffles are positioned in registry laterally across the comforter, when the channels run longitudinally, or vice versa. This arrangement does have some disadvantages, among them being the presence of cold spots or cold lines in the comforter, particularly in the regions where the baffles are secured within the channels.
It is desirable that a comforter have a construction which minimizes cold spots as well as being effective in preventing flow of filling within the channels. Such a comforter must also be convenient to fill, with either synthetic or natural fill.